HSM: Troypay 2
by princessregina
Summary: Same thing as the first one


**HSM Troypay**

**Let's Continued**

**Troy meet Sharpay again and they were walking around the school and talking about the winter musical and when Gabriella came and sign her name. After that Sharpay left and Troy and Gabriella is talking. **

**Gabriella: ****So, Troy, I missed you during vacation, What'd you do? **

**Troy: ****You know, um... played basketball, snowboarding, more basketball**,

**Gabriella: ****When's the big game? **

**Troy: ****Two weeks, **

**Gabriella: ****You are so dedicated, Just like me, **

**Troy: ****I hope you come watch me in the musical, Promise? **

**They each said goodbyes to each other and Troy head to the gym for basketball. **

**Troy: ****Dude, you know that school musical thing? You get extra credit just for auditioning? **

**Chad: ****Who cares? **

**Troy: ****It's always good to get extra credit for college **

**Chad: ****Think LeBron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musical? **

**Troy: ****Maybe, **

**Chad: ****Troy, The music in those shows isn't hip-hop, or rock, or anything essential to culture, It's, like, show music, It's all costumes and makeup... **

**Chad: ****Oh, dude, it's frightening, **

**Troy: ****I know, I thought it'd be a good laugh, Gabriella's kinda cute, too, **

**Chad: ****So is a mountain lion, But you don't pet it, **

**Troy: ****All right, Wildcats! Pair up! **

**balls bouncing rhythmically) **

**& Coach said to fake right and break left **

**& Watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defense **

**& Gotta run the give and go and take the ball to the hole **

**& And don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J" **

**& Just keep your head in the game Just keep your head in the game **

**& And don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J" **

**& Just keep your head in the game You gotta get your head in the game **

**& We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game **

**& You gotta get your, get your head in the game **

**& We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game **

**& Come on, get your, get your head in the game **

**& We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game **

**& You gotta get your, get your head in the game **

**& We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game - **

**& Whoo! - (whistle blows) **

**& Let's make sure that we get the rebound **

**& 'Cause when we get it then the crowd'll go wild **

**& A second chance, gotta grab it and go **

**& Maybe this time we'll hit the right notes **

**& Wait a minute, not the time and place wait a minute, get my head in the game **

**& Wait a minute get my head in the game **

**& Wait a minute, wait a minute I gotta get my, get my head in the game **

**& You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game **

**& I gotta get my, get my head in the game **

**& You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game **

**& Come on, get my, get my head in the game **

**& You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game **

**& I gotta get my, get my head in the game **

**& You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game, whoo **

**& Why am I feeling so wrong? **

**& My head's in the game but my heart's in the song **

**& She makes this feel so right Should I go for it? I better shake this, Yikes! **

**& I gotta get my, get my head in the game **

**& You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game **

**& I gotta get my, get my head in the game **

**& You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game **

**& Come on, get my, get my head in the game **

**& You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game **

**& I gotta get my, get my head in the game **

**& You gotta get your, get your, get your, get your head in the game **

**& Whoo! **

**(players whooping and yelling) **

**Chad: ****What team? **

**All: ****Wildcats! **

**Chad: ****What team? **

**All: ****Wildcats! **

**Chad: ****What team? **

**All: ****Wildcats! **

**Chad: ****Wildcats! **

**All: ****Get your head in the game! **

**(cheering) **

**Sharpay was in AP Physical and taking notes when Gabriella came up to her and says. **

**Gabriella: So, it seemed like you knew Troy Bolton**

**Sharpay: Not really, He was just showing me around,**

**Gabriella: (laughs) Well, Troy usually doesn't interact with new students, **

**Sharpay: Uh, why not? **

**Gabriella: It's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him, **

**When the teacher write down a question and Sharpay says**

**Sharpay: That should be 16 over pi.**

**Teacher: Yes Miss Evans **

**Sharpay: I'm sorry, I was just... Uh... Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi? **

**Teacher: 16 over pi? That's quite impossible, I stand corrected, Oh... and welcome aboard, **

**Catch you later, guys, - OK, **

**Andrew: Troy Bolton was looking at our audition list**

**Gabriella: Again? **

**Gabriella: He was hanging around with that new girl and they were both looking at the list;, There's something freaky about her, Where did she say she's from? (Scoffs) **

**Gabriella and Andrew were in the library and they found out about her and are says:**

**Sharpay Evans is from Nashville, Tennessee and she is the captain of her high school dance team and 2 years of Nashville princess**

**Gabriella: That's very interesting because we have a dance team here and there need a new member.**

**Andrew: That smart**

**Gabriella: I know**

**Andrew: So why do you think she's interested in our musical? **

**Gabriella: I'm not sure that she is, And we needn't concern ourselves with amateurs, **

**[She prints it out and put it in Taylor's locker]**

**At Detention**

**Mrs. Darbus: Gold! More gold! Paint, paint! Let's go! **

**Taylor: The answer is yes! **

**[Gabriella and Andrew look over and hear them talking.]**

**Sharpay: Huh? **

**Taylor: Our dance team has its first competition next week, and there is certainly a spot for you**

**[She saw that Taylor is holding the paper with her name and picture.]**

**Sharpay: Where did those come from? **

**Taylor: Didn't you put them in my locker? **

**Sharpay: Of course not**

**Taylor: Well, we'd love to have you on our team; We meet almost every day after school**

**Taylor: Please? **

**Sharpay: I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I think about joining any clubs**

**Gabriella: Well, what a perfect way to get caught up, Meeting with the smartest kids in school; What a generous offer, Taylor,**

**Ms. Darbus**: **I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club can always use an extra hand, and while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones**

**(Whistle blows) **

**Coach Bolton: Come on, guys, huddle up! We got two weeks to the big game, Where's Troy and Chad? Don't make me ask again, - Where's Troy and Chad?**

**All: Detention**

**Coach Bolton: (sighs) **

**(Whistle blows) **

**Ms. Darbus: Perhaps the most heinous example of cell-phone abuse is ringing in the theater, what temerity! The theater is a temple of art, - A precious cornucopia of creative energy**

**Coach Bolton: Where's my team, Darbus? What the heck are those two doing in a tree? **

**Ms. Darbus: It's called crime and punishment, Bolton, besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul, **

**Coach Bolton: Can we have a talk, please? And you two, in the gym, now; If they have to paint sets for detention, they could do it tonight, not during practice, **

**[Sharpay look at Troy.]**

**Ms. Darbus: If these were theater performers, would you seek special treatment? **

**Coach Bolton: Darbus, we are days away from our biggest game of the year, **

**Ms. Darbus: And we, Bolton, are in the midst of our auditions for our winter musicale as well! This school is about more than just young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns! **

**Coach Bolton: Baskets! They shoot baskets**

**Principal: Stop! Guys listen, you've been having this argument since the day you both started teaching here, we are one school, one student body, and one faculty! Can we not agree on that? So, Coach, how's the team lookin'? - Troy got 'em whipped into shape? **

**Ms. Darbus: oh!**

**At Basketball Practice**

**Coach Bolton: West High Knights have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running, and now we are one game away from taking that championship back from 'em! It's time to make our stand, the team is you, you are the team, And this team does not exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal, Am I clear? **

**Chad: Hey, what team?**

**All: Wildcats! **

**Chad: What team? **

**All: Wildcats! **

**Chad: What team? **

**All: Wildcats! **

**Chad: Wildcats! **

**All: Get your head in the game! **

**With Sharpay and Taylor **

**Taylor: We've never made it past the first round of the dance team, you could be our answered prayer**

**Sharpay**: **I'm focusing on my studies this semester but, maybe next year. What do you know about Troy Bolton? **

**Taylor: Troy? Hmm; I'm not an expert on that particular sub-species, however, unless you speak cheerleader, as in, "Oh, my gosh! Isn't Troy Bolton just the hottie super-bum?" **

**Cheerleaders: Oh, he's so beautiful**

**Taylor: Ha-ha, See what I mean? **

**Sharpay: don't know how to speak cheerleader**

**Taylor: We exist in an alternate universe to Troy the basketball boy**

**Sharpay: Have you tried to get to know him? **

**Taylor: Watch how it works tomorrow when you have lunch with us, Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss firm nail beds**

**Sharpay: My nail beds are history**

**Taylor: Sister! **

**With Troy and his Dad**

**Coach Bolton: Still don't understand this detention thing**

**Troy: It was my fault, - Sorry, Dad**

**Coach Bolton: Cross court, Darbus will take any opportunity to bust my chops, that includes yours too**

**Troy: Hey, Dad? Did you ever want to try something new, but were afraid of what your friends think? **

**Coach Bolton: Like, going left? You're doing fine, well... no**

**Troy: I mean, what if you wanna try something really new and it's a total disaster and all your friends laugh at you**

**Coach Bolton: Maybe they're not your friends, That was my whole point about team today, You gotta look out for each other, You're the leader, There's gonna be college scouts at our game next week, Know what a scholarship is worth these days? - A lot, - Yeah, Focus, Troy, come on**

**Whoo**

**At East High**

**(Bell ringing)**

**[The morning announcement came up after the bell rang.]**

**Chad: What's up, man?**

**Troy: What's up? **

**Chad: The team's hitting the gym during free period, what should we run? **

**Troy: I can't make it, I gotta catch up on some homework**

**Chad: What? Hello, it's only the second day back, I'm not even behind on homework yet, and I've been behind on homework since preschool**

**Troy: That's hilarious, I'll catch you later**

**Chad: Homework? There's no way**

**[Chad follows Troy and he was saying hello to a random guy and Troy left and Chad lost him.]**

**At the Audition**

**Ms. Darbus: This is where the true expression of the artist is realized? Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey**

**(Bell ringing)**

**Ms. Darbus; was that a cell phone? **

**Kelsi: No, ma'am that was the warning bell**

**Ms. Darbus: Ah! **

**[There were first person to audition and then the others.]**

**Troy: Miss Darbus is a little... harsh**

**Sharpay: The Wildcat superstar's afraid? **

**Troy: No! I'm not afraid, I... **

**Sharpay: I'm just... scared**

**Troy: Me too... usually**

**[They went and hide behind the chairs and then it was Gabriella and Andrew turn and they were singing Breaking Free.]**

**[They are done with audition.]**

**Ms. Darbus: Any last-minute sign-ups**

**Sharpay: I'd like to audition, Miss Darbus**

**Ms. Darbus: Timeliness means something in the world of theater, young lady. The individual auditions are long over and there are simply no other pairs.**

**Troy: I'll sing with her**

**Ms. Darbus: Troy Bolton? Where is your sports posse or whatever it's called? **

**Troy: Team**

**Ms. Darbus: Ah**

**Troy: But I'm here alone. Actually, I'm here to sing with her**

**Ms. Darbus: Yes, well, we take these shows very seriously here at East High. I called for the pairs audition, and you didn't respond. Free period is now over**

**Troy: She has an amazing voice**

**Ms. Darbus: Perhaps the next musical**

**[When Ms. Darbus left. Kelsi fall and drop her papers on floor and Sharpay and Troy came up to help her.]**

**Troy: So, you're a composer? You wrote the song Ryan and Sharpay just sang? And the entire show? Well, that's really cool, I can't wait to hear the rest of the show, So, why are you so afraid of Gabriella and Andrew. I mean, it is your show**

**Kelsi: It is**

**Troy: Isn't the composer of a show kind of like the playmaker in basketball? **

**Kelsi: Playmaker**

**Troy: The one who makes everyone else look good, Without you there is no show, You're the playmaker here, Kelsi**

**Kelsi; I am; Do you wanna hear how the duet's supposed to sound? **

**Troy and Sharpay start to sing **

**Troy: It's hard to believe that I couldn't see **

**Sharpay: You were always there beside me **

**Troy: Thought I was alone with no one to hold **

**Both: But you were always right beside me **

**Both: This feeling's like no other **

**Troy: I want you to know **

**Both: That I've never had someone that knows me like you do **

**Sharpay: The way you do **

**Troy: And I've never had someone as good for me as you **

**Both: No one like you & so lonely before I finally found **

**Both: What I've been looking for **

**Both: Ooh-ooh-ooh **

**Troy: Bolton, Evans - you have a callback**

**Ms. Darbus: Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act, - Work on it with them**

**Kelsi: If you guys wanna rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school, and even sometimes during biology class, you can come and rehearse anytime, Or come to my house for breakfast, I have a piano, we can rehearse there, after school, before school - whatever works, After basketball class**

**Gabriella: What (Scream) Callbacks**

**Andrew: "Callback for roles Arnold and Minnie next Thursday, 3:30pm, Gabriella Montez and Andrew Montez, Ryan Evans and Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton. " **

**Gabriella: Is this some kind of joke? They didn't even audition! **

**Andrew: Maybe we're being punked? **

**Gabriella: What? **

**Andrew: Maybe we're being filmed right now; maybe we'll get to meet Ashton! **

**Gabriella: Oh Shut Up Andrew!**

**Chad: What wrong? (He looks at the callbacks sheet and see Troy and says) What**

**{Everybody look at it and Gabriella walk away and Andrew follow her.}**

**At Lunch **

**Gabriella: ****How dare she sign up! I picked out the colors for my dressing room. She hasn't even asked our permission to join the drama club - Someone's gotta tell her the rules**

**Andrew: ****Exactly and what are the rules? **

**Gabriella: Ohh!**

**(Gabriella start to sing and Andrew start to sing with her too.) **

**[With Zeke and he start to sing]**

**You can bet there's nothing' but net when I am in a zone and on a roll **

**But I got a confession, my own secret obsession **

**And it's making me lose control & everybody gather 'round **

**Zeke: If Troy can tell his secret, then I can tell mine, - I bake **

**Everybody: What**

**Zeke: I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy**

**{Everyone else start to sing}**

**Not another sound **

**Zeke: Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee**

**No, no, no, no! No, no, no **

**Stick to the stuff you know **

**If you wanna be cool follow one simple rule **

**Don't mess with the flow no, no **

**Stick to the status quo **

**Look at me and what do you see? Intelligence beyond compare **

**But inside I am stirring, something strange is occurring **

**It's a secret I need to share **

**Open up, dig way down deep **

**[With Martha]**

**Martha: Hip-hop is my passion, I love to pop and lock and jam and break! **

**Random boy #1: Is that even legal?**

**Not another peep!**

**Martha: It's just dancing; I think it's cooler than homework**

**No, no, no, no! No, no, no **

**Stick to the stuff you know **

**It is better by far to keep things as they are **

**Don't mess with the flow, no, no **

**Stick to the status quo **

**Listen well, I'm ready to tell about a need that I cannot deny **

**Dude, there's no explanation for this awesome sensation **

**But I'm ready to let it fly **

**Speak your mind and you'll be heard **

**Random boy #2: If Troy wants to be a singer, then I'm coming clean, - I play the cello!**

**Random boy #3: Awesome! What is it? - A saw! **

**Random boy #2: No, dude, it's like, a giant violin! **

**Not another word **

**Random #3: Do you have to wear a costume?**

**Random #2: Coat and tie**

**Stick to the stuff you know **

**If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule **

**Don't mess with the flow, no, no **

**Stick to the status quo **

**No, no, no **

**Stick to the stuff you know **

**It is better by far to keep things as they are **

**Don't mess with the flow, no, no **

**Stick to the status quo **

**This is not what I want **

**This is not what I planned **

**And I just gotta say **

**I do not understand **

**Something is really **

**Something's not right **

**Really wrong **

**And we've gotta get things back where they belong **

**We can do it **

**- Gotta play **

**Stick with what you know **

**We can do it **

**- Hip-hop hooray **

**- She has got to go **

**- We can do it **

**- Creme Brulee **

**- Keep your voice down low **

**- Not another peep **

**- No - & Not another word **

**- No - & Not another sound **

**- No **

**Gabriella: Everybody Quiet!**

**Sharpay: Ryan Why is everybody stare are you**

**Ryan: Not me **

**Taylor: They are stare at you, Sharpay**

**Sharpay: Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me, I can't**

**No! No, no, no **

**Stick to the stuff you know **

**If you want to be cool, follow one simple rule **

**Don't mess with the flow, no, no **

**Stick to the status quo **

**No, no, no **

**Stick to the stuff you know **

**It is better by far to keep things as they are **

**Don't mess with the flow, no, no **

**Stick to the status stick to the status **

**Stick to the status quo**

**{Sharpay slip on it and put it her noches in Gabriella's clothes.}**

**[Everyone gasp]**

**Gabriella: Aah**

**Sharpay: I am so sorry**

**{Troy was about to walk up to them when Chad stop him.}**

**Chad: You don't want to get into that, man, Drama**

**Yeah**

**[They left and move to a table.]**

**Ms. Darbus: What is going on here?**

**Gabriella: Look at this! That Gabriella girl**

**Just dumped her lunch on me! On purpose! It's all part of their plan to**

**Ruin our musical, And Troy and his basketball robots**

**Are obviously behind it, why do you think he auditioned? After all the hard work you've and put into this show, it just doesn't seem right**

**{With Chad and Troy in the Cafeteria}**

**Troy: ****What's up?**

**Chad: What's up? Oh, let's see... You missed free-period workout**

**To audition for a heinous musical, and now suddenly people are confessing, yeah, and Zeke, Zeke is baking... creme brulee**

**Troy: What's that?**

**Zeke: ****Oh, a creamy custard with a caramelized surface, - It's really satisfying**

**Chad: Shut up, Zeke! ****Look... do you see. What's happening here, man? Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing. Even the drama geeks and the brainiacs suddenly think that they can talk to us,**

**Chad: Look, the skater dudes are mingling**


End file.
